


Игры всерьез

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Humor, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Игры всерьез

Молчание – самое сложное в сексе. Цунаде подначивает его, выгибаясь и поощряя, скаля зубы и запрокидывая голову назад, подставляя шею, манящую, чтобы мужчина уткнулся в ложбинку и бессвязно забормотал, выплескивая порывы и фантазии, все те словечки, что пробегают в его воспаленном мозгу.  
Она свернет ему шею, если он хоть раз поддастся этому желанию.  
Но риск велик, и он придает происходящему остроту жгучего южного карри, когда затасканная рифма «любовь-кровь» полна самым грязным, примитивным значением, и не мужчина и женщина, а два диких, обезумевших от страсти животных утверждают свое место в мире. Поэтому Какаши утыкается в плечо и прикусывает распухшую губу, до боли, до того, что еще чуть-чуть – и он даже не заметит в безумном ритме совокупления, если откусит ее совсем.  
Цунаде зло вскрикивает от какого-то движения, от неконтролируемой дрожи, змеиной волной прокатившейся по телу, и отталкивает его, резко, сильно, на длину руки, приподнимаясь на локте. Они еще не сдались, оба, о нет. И они глядят друг на друга, она – на седого, но молодого мужчину, он – на старуху с лицом девушки, и если бы взгляды убивали, оба уже были бы мертвы.  
Если бы она могла сломать его иначе, она бы это сделала. Если бы он мог подчиниться, но сохранить самоуважение – он бы тоже это сделал.  
Ситуация патовая для обоих, так что она разжимает мертвую хватку на плече и вновь опускается на подушки, не по-женски размашисто раскидывая ноги.  
– Медленно, – командует она. И только желваки у стиснутых зубов дает понять, чего стоит Какаши выполнить этот приказ.  
Коноха не терпит двоецарствия. Хокаге обязан быть и официальным, и неофициальным лидером, сердцем деревни Листа. Тем, к кому приходят со сложными вопросами, когда не могут сами найти ответ, когда запутались. Шиноби не имеют права путаться в душевных установках: это убивает либо их, либо деревню. И к черту нежные сказки – Хокаге может погубить деревню щелчком пальца, одной подписью не в то время или не в том месте. Тот, к кому тянутся сердца Конохи, при желании может сделать то же самое, но за более длительное время. Но в пчелином улье только одна царица, все остальные – рабочие и трутни.  
Какаши вбивается, упираясь ладонями по бокам головы Цунаде, один глаз закрыт марлевой повязкой, взгляд другого впивается в нее, ожидая и ища. Слабости, первого стона? Она усмехается и закидывает ноги ему на спину, чувствительно сжимая бока Какаши крепкими бедрами. Месть сильной женщины. Какаши мотает головой, но не сбивается с ритма, только дыхание становится все рванее, и все сложнее сохранять усмешку, чтобы она не перешла в блаженную улыбку.  
Она чуяла опасность от него еще на пути в Коноху. Мальчишка в оранжевом разливался соловьем о своем бывшем сенсее, и ей не понравилось многое, что там мелькало. Нужно было быть слепой и глухой, чтобы не слышать о Шарингане Какаши, но его непоколебимый авторитет в Конохе стал для нее неприятным открытием. Признанный боец может не влиять на внутреннюю политику деревни, особенно тот, что часто выполняет миссии вне ее. Но, судя по словам мальчонки, на это рассчитывать было нельзя. Она намеренно оскорбила его, когда он очнулся, самым злостным образом – усомнившись в его профессиональных качествах. Проклятье, почему бы ему тогда просто не отмолчаться, злобно посмотрев на нее, банально прошипеть в спину «дура» или оскорбиться и начать доказывать, что он сделал, что мог? С формально-пустой фразой «Я приношу свои извинения» маски были сброшены. Хатаке Какаши перешел в разряд личных противников на ее пути как Пятой Хокаге. И она не собирается никому уступать победу над ним!  
Цунаде внезапно выбрасывает руку, ранее комкавшую простыню, и проводит ногтями по позвоночнику. До конца, до крестца. Очередь Какаши запрокидывать голову назад, шипя, но не останавливаясь. Почему-то все трое мужчин в ее жизни, доводившие ее до безумной ярости – беловолосы. Сакумо, Джирайя и теперь Какаши.   
– Посмотрим, долго ли ты протянешь, – бормочет она своим мыслям. – Стоп!  
В подтверждение она впивается ногтями в спину, второй жестко сжимая затылок. «Я пыталась убить в тебе человека, давая тебе столько заданий, чтобы ты перегорел и стал бездушным инструментом. Я прилюдно низводила тебе до уровня «одного из». Но здесь и сейчас – командую я! правлю я! и ты – мой, хочешь ты этого или нет!».  
Давя на затылок, она притягивает его к себе и жестко целует, не щадя кровоточащую губу. Какаши отвечает, сначала вяло, потом всерьез и не менее жестко.  
– Не двигайся. Только когда я разрешу.  
Хватка ее бедер усиливается, и она шевелит тазом, сначала слабо, потом больше, потом сильным движением подается вверх, Какаши вскрикивает и закрывает глаз. Губа его прокушена, еще немного – и кровь капнет на грудь Хокаге, мышцы его рук вздуты так, словно вот-вот лопнут  
Это похоже на сто двенадцатую или сто четырнадцатую страницу его Ичи, и женщина на иллюстрации похожа на Цунаде, проклятье, да  _все_ женщины в Иче похожи на Цунаде, это ее грудь призывно покачивается на всех иллюстрациях, и это заводит так, как не заводил никто и никогда. Олицетворение секса – грудь, неприкрытая страсть в глазах, огромный опыт, нет запрета на боль, и она даже не пытается лежать смирно. Ногти в спине были из «Ича-Ича: Жестокие игры», сейчас она крутит бедрами как в третьем томе «Райских игр», а если он продержится еще пару минут, ему может повезти, и она оседлает его в позе наездницы с триста шестой страницы и задаст бешеный ритм. Это как ожившая картинка при мастурбации, когда дрочишь в пустой комнате, но перед самым пиком мелькают видения. Только не нужно закрывать глаза, все взаправду.   
Она внезапно заводит руки за голову и вцепляется в спинку кровати.  
– А теперь давай! – хрипло каркает она, и больше уже ничего не нужно, кроме как попадать под нужным углом, но он изгибается и хватает ртом сосок, из ее рта вырывается торжествующий вой, а он отрывается от ее груди и впивается зубами в собственное предплечье, затыкая предоргазменный бред.  
Вовремя кончить – тоже искусство.  
Он осторожно выходит, морщась от вида крови на груди Цунаде и немного – от осознания боли от царапин на спине. Сегодня у него не вырвалось ни одной фразы из крутящейся в голове Ичи – ни поощряющей, ни подбодряющей, ни восторженной. Сегодня его оставят в живых.  
Она лениво смотрит на Какаши из-под полуопущенных век. Его движения можно предсказать до секунды - сначала маску, потом сменить марлю на хитай, натянуть штаны, забинтовать бедро и лодыжки... Принимать душ он не будет, только дома. Такой скучный. Такой опасный. Но он придет еще. Снова и снова.  
Одевшись, он идет к двери, там разворачивается и делает вежливый поклон. В первый раз ее это взбесило, теперь она только сытно ухмыляется.  
– Цунаде-сама, – только и говорит он, немного сипло, уже зная, что его позовут еще и еще.  
– Иди уж, – фыркает она и отворачивается, перекатываясь на бок, он перемещается с хлопком.  
Раунд окончен вничью.   
А исход игры пока не известен ни ей, ни ему.


End file.
